


A Certain Romance

by rainyhyades



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Saving Elliot, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyhyades/pseuds/rainyhyades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is still blaring, O'Connor is still singing, the party is in full swing and Finley realises that he's fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Romance

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is a one-shot about Finley (from Saving Elliot) and the first time he realises he likes O'Connor. Oh and yeah, if you haven't finished Saving Elliot, this will contain some spoilers so just a heads up.

Christopher Finley is fourteen years old.  

It's four days before his fifteenth birthday and he's at Danielle Richmond's house party. Why, he doesn't fully understand because he's not even friends with Danielle Richmond and she's a year older than him (and way cooler). Finley suspects its because she has a crush on O'Connor and only invited him because he's best mates with him.

Finley is a little bit tipsy, hey, he's only had a few jagerbombs (okay like five) but that's only because Andreas Richter challenged him to a drinking contest and the last thing you wanna do is decline a challenge from Andreas Richter. He's crazy okay? If you decline he'll punch you for being a pussy and if you say yes and win, he'll punch you for beating him. If you say yes and lose, he'll punch you because...well, because you're a loser. So, Finley lost the drinking contest and Richter punched him in the stomach for being and he quotes "a little bitch who can't hold his drink". Finley refrained from pointing out that he's only fourteen so he can't be expected to do that. 

Feeling winded from the punch, he leaves the crowded kitchen and starts looking for O'Connor because he's had enough of this party and wants to go home. He didn't even want to come to this thing in the first place, for crying out loud its almost one o'clock in the morning on a Sunday and he has a French test first thing on Monday. The majority of the people here are in Year Eleven or the first year of sixth form and Finley is niether.

Jensen was right, he thinks sourly, he shouldn't have come, then again Jensen is always right so he shouldn't be so surprised at this turn of events. 

Not even five minutes after they had arrived and O'Connor ditched Finley for the first girl who batted their eyelashes at him. The living room is even more packed with gyrating teenagers and unbearable sound of S Club 7 (Why? Why S Club 7? Is all he can ask himself.) By the time he forces his way out of the cramped room, he's been elbowed eight times and groped twice.

"Okay," he mumbles to himself, not quite believing that someone tried to slip their hands down his pants. "Okay, I'll...I'll just block that, yeah...I...yeah."

The hallway is plastered with people either snogging or laughing their arses off at some drunken joke but there's no sign of O'Connor. Upstairs is pretty much the same and again, no sign of O'Connor. He's getting antsy now, partly because he's fed up of this party and mainly because he needs to get home before two o'clock. O'Connor promised that much. It's only after another five minutes of searching that he finally finds him. He's walking down the stairs, feeling scarred from walking in on a couple in the middle of having sex, when he bumps into O'Connor. 

"Fin!" He exclaims, nearly making him jump, "Fin, oh, dear Fin where've you been?"

Finley frowns, leaning close to peer at him, "are you drunk?"

He shrugs, "m-maybe...ma-maybe not, but Fin! Fin! That doesn't matter because you'll never guess what?" 

"What?"  
  
"I snogged Danielle Richmond!" He says and he's grinning now. 

He's about to respond, say something about wanting to leave , when he's blindsided by the sheer brilliance of his grin. Benjamin O'Connor is always smiling or laughing one way or another but its usually to either mask some bullshit story he's spinning or to charm a girl.  This one reaches his eyes, coloured a golden brown and bright with mirth, bringing a flutter of unwanted butterflies into his stomach. This one, Finley thinks as he stares rather unabashedly, this one is gorgeous. 

He's gorgeous and - 

Oh shit. 

_Shit._

A small gasp escapes his lips when O'Connor cups his face and leans dangerously close. He says, "Fin, did you hear me? I said, _I kissed Danielle Richmond_. The fittest girl in Year Eleven. I kissed her!" 

Oh God, he's blushing. He knows it, he can feel the heat spreading across his cheeks but he's suddenly thankful that O'Connor is too drunk to notice. Finley swallows and says, "yeah I heard, uh...well done?"

O'Connor's hands are warm on his cheeks and that smile is going to be the death of him. He almost protests when O'Connor lets his hands slip from face and instead, he slings an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. 

Shit. 

Shit. 

He really shouldn't have come. Oh why didn't Jensen force him to say no? 

O'Connor is still grinning, this time singing along to the Akon track, obviously delirious from finally kissing Danielle Richmond. Something warm is settling in his chest as he watches O'Connor, he can't stop looking at him.  He can see the tiny barely visible freckles smattering his nose and cheeks, his blonde hair is mussed up, falling across his forehead in messy waves and his mouth, he's never noticed how lovely it is, he has full lips like bows and they're red and a little swollen from the make out session with Danielle Richmond. He feels a twinge of - of - something, something not at all pleasant at the thought of O'Connor kissing her. 

Music is still blaring, O'Connor is still singing, the party is in full swing and Finley realises that he's fucked.

Totally and utterly fucked. 

 


End file.
